The present invention relates in general to point of sale advertising devices. Specifically, a display stand is described which will permit the display and operation of distance measuring devices so that potential customers may observe the operation and measurement results produced by these devices before purchase.
Ultrasonic measuring devices for accurately measuring room dimensions are currently being sold by SONIN, Inc. which will accurately measure to within 1/4 inch the distance between a reference surface and an object located up to 60 feet away. These devices are electronic, are compact and of a size to fit in a person's pocket or toolbox. A typical retail establishment for making sales of these distance measurement devices include a local hardware store or other convenience store.
In order to successfully demonstrate the use and operation of these devices, customers prefer to see the device in operation. Once the capabilities of the distance measuring devices are demonstrated, including the simplicity of operation and the very substantial accuracy in measurement, customers are more apt to purchase such a device.
The typical retail establishment for selling these distance measurement devices in general have a limited amount of shelf space and other space for displaying such a unit. Further, as these units retail for a relatively small purchase price, and are sold in many hundreds and potentially thousands of retail establishments, there is an obvious need to minimize the shelf space, the cost of display and handling of these devices.
With the foregoing requirements in mind, the present invention has been developed.